The War Will Be Started
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Bryde Island. Summary Luft Back at camp, Liam heads to Sveneryn and Tammy and checks if they're still okay with him. Tammy says she's feeling backstabbed and that she rather doesn't work with Liam anymore while Sveneryn states he still trusts Liam. Rick is very excited, being saved by Liam. He keeps praising Liam on how big of an idol play he performed towards Annabelle. Annabelle is also happy for him but she starts acting a bit sketchy since she doesn't know why Liam did this. Liam and Annabelle have a conversation. Liam says he wants to work with her and Rick since he was on the bottom with Sveneryn and Tammy and with the original Luft tribe. Annabelle nods. Vann Because Vann won the last challenge, they got seven burgers as a reward. Moles bakes them and makes the burgers ready while Jeanne and Kiron are sitting next to the cooking pan. Jerome used to sit with them but he decided to talk with Maulynn. Jerome tells Maulynn that he would still like to work with her but if she ever tries to backstab him, she will go down. Maulynn feels a bit threatened but she agrees. While Jerome returns to his group, Maulynn informs Joy and Marah. She says that Jerome is becoming more and more dangerous. Joy agrees while Marah seems a bit sketchy. She doubts that Jerome is that evil and angry all the time. Maulynn says that they have to look out for him. Challenge For this challenge, the whole tribe needs to participate. Vann sits out Joy and Marah. Both tribes have to create a raft to dive on the water. They have to dive towards the big pole with keys. Once they got that they need to dive back to the beach where they can unlock a box with the immunity statue in it. Survivors ready? GO! Both tribes jump into the water. For the first time since the swap, Luft manages to take the lead since Maulynn struggles with getting the wood for the raft. Luft are the first ones to go into the water with their raft. Afterwards they grab the keys and unlock the box, making them win their first immunity challenge since the swap. Vann The Vann tribe looks less disappointed than they should be, except for Joy. Joy is devastated and she feels like she will go home. She decides to sit on her own and looks at Moles and Jeanne who don't care to check on her. Jerome goes into the woods with Kiron. Marah then sees the two and before she manages to escape, Jerome grabs her arm and asks what she's doing with the vote. Marah doesn't know what to say and says out of nowhere she might vote Maulynn. Jerome asks why and Marah exposes Maulynn, telling him that Maulynn is gunning for him. Jerome looks furious. Joy and Maulynn sit at the beach. Joy cries a bit, thinking she will leave tonight. Maulynn says that they only need one more vote to make Joy stay in the game. Maulynn tells Joy she will try working on Moles but Joy says that would be useless. She tells Maulynn to stay calm and not get herself into trouble. Tribal Council Kiron, Moles, Jerome, Joy, Jeanne and Maulynn enter the tribal council area. Jeff asks Jerome how life has been at camp. Jerome says that it has been good, winning two challenges and having a good vibe at camp. Jeanne and Moles nod while Joy looks pissed. Jeff then asks Joy what should be done tonight and Joy says that people should vote for who they want, giving an annoyed expression. Everyone votes. Jeff then announces the results. . . . . First vote... . . . . Jerome . . . . Jerome (Jerome grins) . . . . Maulynn (Maulynn frowns as she looks at Jerome who shrugs) . . . . Maulynn 2 votes Maulynn, 2 votes Jerome... . . . . Maulynn (Maulynn laughs as she doesn't believe what's happening) . . . . . . . . 7th person voted out of Survivor: Bryde Island... . . . . Maulynn (5-2) Maulynn looks shocked. Jerome says that she tried to play smart but he warned her, telling her to leave. Maulynn looks at Marah whose face is covered in sweat and guilt. Joy looks at Marah as well and whispers that she has a lot of explaining to do. Jeanne then grabs Marah shoulder and says to Joy that she's one of them now. Joy looks as if she's about to throw up. Maulynn gets her torch snuffed, almost about to cry, leaving tribal council. Votes Jerome voted Maulynn: "Today you have made countless mistakes which has happened to be the reason of your elimination. First, know which people you can trust and who not. Second, try to be useful in challenges. Third, never target me. I warned you, I made a deal with you and you broke it so here are the sanctions." Kiron voted Maulynn: "I can't let happen that you're voting for my closest ally." Moles voted Maulynn: "You're so shady, Maulynn. I thought we were friends but nope, you're just going behind our backs and target my best friend in this tribe. How dare you!!!" Jeanne voted Maulynn: "I like you as a individual, I guess, but your time in this game is up." Marah voted Maulynn: "Mau, I'm so so so sorry, I couldn't help it. My big mouth couldn't shut for some reason, I feel terrible. I have to vote for you in order to stay alive in this game. Please don't be mad at me." Maulynn voted Jerome: "You can't be trusted. Hopefully you'll go home." Joy voted Jerome: "Since the first moment we met it seems like you don't like me. And let me tell you something, I don't like you either..." Final Words "What the hell is this? One moment I get deals thrown at me from left and right and the next moment I get blindsided with five votes against me. I bet it was Marah who ratted me out to Jerome. Ugh, why did she do that?! Well, I'm fine with going home but she really messed it up for herself and for Joy." - Maulynn, 12th Place